jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Continent / Introduction
This is about an idea that I had for a new Jurassic Park story. I would like to discuss it here. MismeretMonk 20:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Monk's ideas I think that the first trilogy is dead, but Joe Johnson has said for the first time that "It starts with the history of the first trilogy, but it spins off in a completely different direction." So, since they are gonna continue the first trilogy, tis is what I would like to see: Location The Five Deaths are far to small to sustain a dinosaur population of multiple species. DeSalle and Lindley calculated in their book The Science of Jurassic Park And The Lost World or, How To Build A Dinosaur that you need a reserve as large as Berkshire to accommodate the population of the first movie. JPIII and TLW show a much larger population. Therefore I want a movie in which Alan Grant urges the UN to place the dinosaurs on the endangered species list and to move them to a larger preserve (like he does in Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey). Since there isn't an unpopulated island that big, they have to move to a mainland preserve. This is the best candidate: In central Africa there is a large lake named Lake Chad. From the 60s until now it it shrank as much as 95%. Manny lush forests and plains turned into deserts. Since it provides water to more than 20 million people living on the edge of the Sahara Desert the UN has made manny plans to stop the shrinking of the lake. One plan is to make a channel from the Oubangui river through Central Africa to the lake. If the Lake grows again to it's original size than there a HUGE plains of desert lands that become fertile again. But such a channel would cost at least 9 million euro, and the UN can't affort that. In our story John Hammond will find investors for such a channel, and on a barren desert Plateau he will make a lush prehistoric Garden of Eden as big as Ireland. He will ask paleobotanist Ellie Sattler to pick the right plants and insects etc. On the Plateau the dinosaurs will be isolated from the rest of the world by high cliffs. Therefore the movie is called "Dark Continent". The idea of dinosaurs on a plateau is an allusion the the novel The Lost World novel of Conan Doyle, that inspired Michael Crichton t\o write his Jurassic Park sequel. The dinosaurs of Isla Sorna and other islands have to be captured and shipped to the Plateau when it is ready. Dino Trackers and Evil Raiders The toyline Jurassic Park Series 2 featured two human groups that never appeared in any movie: Dino Trackers Led by Sergeant "T-rex" Turner they protect the dinosaurs. Evil Raiders They are hunters that want to catch dinosaurs to sell them on the black marked. Since these 6 characters have found their way into the Jurassic Park Franchise it is about time that they are featured in a movie. I would like to see that the UN appoints the Dino Trackers to prevent the dinosaurs from leaving the plateau and to protect the dinosaurs from pochers. You could add to this plot the element from The Lost World novel; there Lewis Dodgson and his team try to steal Dinosaur eggs, while Ian Malcolm, Thorne, Levin, Sarah Harding and the others investigate the dinosaurs and oppose Dodgson. Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:History's Sake